


I'm Not Your Pillow! - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute, fluff, tired pillow fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Your Pillow! - Phan

Phil: I'm tired, I'm going to sleep [goes and get Lion and crawls into Dan's bed]

Dan: Why you using my bed?

Phil: Cause it's warmer. 

Dan: I was gonna film buuut I'm tired too! [Cuddles with Phil] You're my pillow!

Phil: Daaan! -_-" I'm trying to sleep! I'm not you're pillow!

Dan: [Laughs] Silly pillow! Pillows don't speak! [nuzzles into Phil's back]

Phil: I'm not a pillow! Lion, attack! [throws Lion at Dan]

Dan: Hey! [grabs a black pillow and starts hitting Phil]

Phil: [Laughs] Take this! [grabs Haru pillow and starts hitting Dan] XD

Dan: NO NO No nO! Not my Haru-Senpai!!!! [Snatches the pillow from Phil] Mmm~!

Phil: -_-"


End file.
